


Ученица

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Драбблы NC-17 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, dark!Рей, АУ, ангст, в котором в конце "Последнего джедая" Рей выбрала Кайло, драма, неграфичная расчлененка, упоминаются секс с кинком на лишенного возможности двигаться партнера и абьюз, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Она переломает все кости в его теле, как когда-то сломала прутья в клетке из его лжи.





	Ученица

Последний из рыцарей Рен ждал ее у дверей покоев Императора. Черная ритуальная накидка валялась у ног. Обнаженные биомеханические руки крепко сжимали мечи. Боль утраты подпитывала световые лезвия, увеличивая радиус их поражения. А удивление путало мысли, как она и рассчитывала. 

Рей подняла свой световой посох так, словно раны ослабили ее: неуклюже, на миг отклонив острие в сторону. И противник устремился вперед со всей возможной для себя скоростью. Он много раз видел Рей в бою, он верил, что знает ее, он ожидал честной схватки. Как и другие. 

Но время притворяться закончилось.

Шлем заглушил крик, когда сквозь живот атакующего прошел другой световой меч. Скрытый и удерживаемый в воздухе Силой, он расплавил внутренности, вышел наружу и, прочертив длинную полосу вдоль позвоночника, отсек обе руки. 

Взмах — на пол упали кисти, другой — обрубки до локтя, еще один — тело без плеч рухнуло на колени. 

Вечность назад еще не Император поступал с ней так же. Постепенно сковывая. Лишая воли в жизни и возможности двигаться в постели. Сначала связывал запястья за спиной, чтобы сделать острее ее ощущения. Потом, когда она калечила его во время их уроков, покорность стала ее способом извиниться — Кайло отключал ее руки нажатием точек на теле. Но сильнее всего ему нравилось, когда рук не было совсем. Сломленная, она позволяла делать с собой что угодно, считая несчастный случай, лишивший ее конечностей, карой за предательство: Света, друзей, Кайло, которого не спасла и больше не могла любить. 

Служение ему придавало смысл жизни, пока Рей не узнала, что он подстроил тот случай и годами не развивал ее талант, а давил его, подпитывая свой. У нее появилась цель, к исполнению которой она подошла совсем близко. И средство — бесконечная ненависть. 

Рыцарь все еще дышал и пытался докричаться до своего Мастера, словно не знал — тому нет до него дела. Все, что интересовало Кайло Рена — он сам и удовлетворение его желаний. Сейчас он любовался устроенной ею бойней. Ученики Скайуокера проигрывали его ученице. Как и следовало ожидать. 

Рей взмахнула посохом, и каждая кость в стоящем перед ней теле сломалась, как и ее способность сдерживаться: 

— С тобой я поступлю так же!

— Возможно, но все равно навсегда останешься Мусорщицей, — в голосе Кайло звучали презрение и насмешка. В собственной победе он не сомневался.

— Нет, я стану Императрицей, — ответила Рей, улыбнулась и Силой распахнула огромные двери перед собой.


End file.
